


姐夫

by stony_ll



Category: AB6IX
Genre: M/M, 雀驼不逆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_ll/pseuds/stony_ll





	姐夫

朴佑镇第一次从姐姐嘴里听到林煐岷的名字，就在可怜这个素未谋面的男人。他的姐姐带着少女特有的羞涩，甜蜜的向自己诉说，她和林煐岷在街边的初遇。  
姐姐口中的林煐岷是个身怀梦想却囊中羞涩的街头画家，初遇时他为姐姐画了一幅画，画完却不肯把画卖给姐姐，脸红着藏起那幅画，磕磕巴巴的夸赞姐姐长得好看，自己没有画出姐姐的美。  
姐姐形容了林煐岷作画时的场景，午后的阳光洒在他身上，为这个贫穷的青年画家镀上了金色的光，洗得发白的牛仔衬衫被太阳的温度蒸腾散发着洗衣粉的干净味道。林煐岷作画时神情专注，但和姐姐目光相对时会不知所措的移开视线，姐姐说到这时，露出了势在必得的笑容，“阿镇，林煐岷会爱上我的。”  
果不其然，再听到林煐岷这个名字时，姐姐已经要和林煐岷结婚了。朴佑镇不在乎姐姐是如何说服看重门当户对的父母同意这门婚事的，毕竟从小到大，姐姐的愿望都会被实现。  
林煐岷没有什么朋友，所以朴佑镇成为了婚礼的伴郎。试礼服的那天，他在更衣室撞见了初次尝试打领结失败的林煐岷，一米八几的男人驼着背还比自己要高一点，一双看起来就饱受生活苛刻的大手将价格不菲的领带打了个死扣，林煐岷透过穿衣镜看到了朴佑镇环抱双臂看戏的样子，窘迫之下领带的扣更解不开了。  
“这位先生，可以麻烦你帮我一下吗？”  
朴佑镇不知道是不是错觉，林煐岷向自己求助时似乎带着撒娇的意味，可能就是这样的想法，让向来怕麻烦的朴少爷亲自动手解开了套在林煐岷脖子上的领带，还顺手打了个漂亮的领结。  
“学会了么，姐夫。”朴佑镇一边替林煐岷整理好了衬衫的衣领，一边观察着林煐岷因为一句“姐夫”羞红的脸，果然就像姐姐说的那样，人畜无害又惹人怜爱。  
婚后的两个人十分甜蜜，朴佑镇无数次在书房的窗边看到林煐岷在花园里为姐姐作画，他能从两人的对视中看到爱情，但他清楚地知道，这份爱情是存在保质期的，他太了解姐姐了。  
***  
林煐岷在朴家的日子没有想象的艰难，妻子的父母很和蔼，下人们也很亲切体贴，在他的预想里，穷小子入赘豪门肯定会被各种苛责，他甚至做好了准备应对一切的白眼偏见，毕竟他曾经在孤儿院生活了18年，被人轻视仰人鼻息的日子习以为常，可是婚后的生活幸福又美好，和心爱的女孩子结婚后，他过上了衣食无忧的生活，拥有了属于自己的画室，甚至有机会向敬仰的画师学习……除了，妻子的弟弟时常会用看不懂的眼神盯着自己。  
林煐岷说不好那是什么感觉，他从小就会看眼色，能够轻易分辨外人对自己的喜恶，他能清楚的明白朴佑镇不是讨厌自己，甚至可以说，他觉得朴佑镇有些喜欢自己，但除去喜欢还有一些情绪是他体会不出来的，直到他发现了妻子态度的变化。  
林煐岷每天睡醒睁开眼都能看到妻子坐在自己身边，眼神缱绻暧昧，一开始他还会被吓一跳，但妻子委屈的说着“我想煐岷睡醒第一眼就看到我嘛，只是看着煐岷的睡颜，我都很满足的呀”，于是他忽略掉心底的不舒服，选择在睁开眼后给满心期待的妻子一个轻轻的吻。  
可能是在孤儿院养成的习惯，林煐岷的生活一直遵循着特定的作息，起床洗漱，饭后散步，上午作画，下午学习，这样无趣的一天天，因为妻子的陪伴变得有趣。虽然妻子有时候过分粘人，让他无所适从，但妻子娇美的面容，满怀爱意的微笑都让他说不出拒绝的话。  
他时常告诫自己要懂得感恩，妻子明明配得上任何人，偏偏因为爱上自己放弃了更好的选择，而且朴家的人能对自己和颜悦色，肯定少不了妻子在中斡旋。作为回报，他能给的仅仅是自己的爱情，这对妻子来讲是不公平的。  
或许是太习惯妻子粘人的程度，林煐岷很快就发现了妻子不会盯着他起床，也不会在饭桌上给他夹菜，甚至不会在他学习时闹着让他去花园为她作画，妻子的变化他乐于接受，也没去过问妻子为什么突然懂事，但时间久了，他察觉了不对劲。  
不知何时妻子望向自己的目光没有了爱意，两人独处时，他甚至还没有妻子腕上新买的手链吸引妻子。  
当他向妻子做出邀请周末一起外出时，妻子用着陌生的口气回复他，“林煐岷，你没自尊心的吗？”  
直到妻子离开，林煐岷都没有回过神，他想不明白自己哪点做错了让妻子生气了。  
“姐夫，你也到了被抛弃的时候了啊。”  
林煐岷听到妻子的弟弟习以为常般的话，终于想通了他一直体会不到的情绪是什么。  
原来他一直在被朴佑镇可怜着。  
***  
从小到大朴佑镇见证过太多次姐姐从深情到无情的转变。  
姐姐年幼时有只爱不释手的兔子玩偶，吃饭睡觉都要带着，朴佑镇曾经想要摸一摸玩偶柔软的耳朵，姐姐拒绝了，轻轻地在小佑镇耳边留下一句“阿镇再等等吧”。后来姐姐将玩偶送给了他，转身撒着娇向父亲讨要了橱窗里憨态十足的小熊布偶。  
母亲很少关心姐弟两个人的成长，孩子出生后就分别找了保姆照顾，朴佑镇记得照顾姐姐的保姆姓权，权阿姨岁数不小，自己没有小孩，所以将姐姐当自己的女儿一样照顾。姐姐有个小发卡是权阿姨手工做的，每天姐姐睡意朦胧的坐在椅子上，权阿姨会温柔的替姐姐扎头发，然后别上小发卡，嘴里念叨着“小姐是世上最可爱的小姑娘了”，姐姐很在意权阿姨，在幼儿园会向大家炫耀自己的小发卡和新发型时将权阿姨夸赞一番，但朴佑镇也记得姐姐和母亲说“权阿姨让我喊她妈妈，我讨厌她”，而那个小发卡也被姐姐丢给了朴佑镇，“阿镇想她的时候就看看这个吧，毕竟再也见不到了。”  
姐姐有着喜新厌旧的毛病，喜欢的时候视若珍宝，别人不能有一丝一毫的觊觎，一旦喜欢这种感情消失，曾经备受宠爱的眨眼间弃若敝屣。但姐姐太会伪装，抛弃的时候总能找到理由让自己全身而退，似乎是对无人知晓自己手段感到苦恼，年幼的弟弟成了她炫耀的对象。  
朴佑镇是全家唯一一个知晓姐姐真面目的人，但他从未想过向父母揭穿姐姐，他习惯了姐姐的喜新厌旧，也习惯了从姐姐手里接过她不要的，无论是年幼时那只兔子玩偶，还是现在的林煐岷。  
***  
林煐岷觉得事情发展超出了他的认知，彼此相爱的妻子突然厌烦自己，人前恩爱的做戏，私底下却冷若冰霜，时常借口工作夜不归宿。而原本对自己爱答不理的妻弟开始频繁进出自己的画室。  
“姐夫，帮我画一张吧。”  
林煐岷不好拒绝，只能顺从换上新的画纸，“阿镇你坐在窗前可以嘛，这样光线会好看点。”  
“佑镇，”朴佑镇贴近林煐岷，擒着他的手腕，属于朴佑镇的气息霸道的侵占了林煐岷的安全领域，“姐夫最好以后都这么叫我。”  
林煐岷不自主的向后撤了一步，就像是动物本能避开危险一样，这一刻他只想离朴佑镇远一点。  
朴佑镇笑了笑，不在意林煐岷的反应，甚至可以说他在享受林煐岷的畏惧，“我恐高，窗边好可怕啊，而且我想让姐夫画点不一样。”  
林煐岷还没问出口什么叫不一样的，只见朴佑镇抬手解开了衬衫的领口的扣子，露出了小麦色的肌肤和肌理分明的六块腹肌。  
林煐岷快步上前将朴佑镇的衬衣合上，慌张到不敢直视朴佑镇的双眼。朴佑镇笑了笑，手指轻巧的解开了裤子，连同内裤一齐褪到了脚踝，这回林煐岷像是被烫到一样立刻退后，视线不知道该放在哪里。  
“姐夫学画画这么久没画过裸模吗？怎么这么害羞啊。”朴佑镇轻笑一声，大大方方的坐在画室唯一的沙发上，衬衫被他脱下来和裤子扔在一起，赤身裸体的他宛如一尊完美的雕塑，身上每一块肌肉都透着性张力。  
林煐岷此时已经从妻弟突然脱光自己的震惊中回过神，想到自己也不是没见过男人的裸体，便故作镇静的扯出一个笑容，“没有，我就是没反应过来而已，你摆好姿势我们就开始吧？”  
朴佑镇笑着露出自己的虎牙——和充满男性魅力的身材极为不符的——少年感十足的虎牙，“谢谢姐夫。”  
林煐岷坐在画架前，心猿意马的打量着朴佑镇的裸体，不得不说，这真的是他见过的最完美的男性躯体，视线触及到朴佑镇还未勃起的阴茎时，林煐岷眉头一跳立刻躲在画架后任由脸部温度不断上升。  
这也太……大了。  
朴佑镇当然注意到了林煐岷看了自己的下体，他也很满意林煐岷现在害羞的样子。舔了舔自己的虎牙，朴佑镇带着些恶作剧的意味将手伸向了自己的阴茎。  
林煐岷忙着羞涩，根本没注意到朴佑镇在做什么，直到听到低沉的呻吟声才抬头又看了过去。  
朴佑镇正在自慰。  
被这一事实冲击的林煐岷彻底怔住了，脑子里的小人尖叫着让他快闭眼别看了，但是他控制不住自己的目光紧盯着沙发上正在撸动自己阴茎的朴佑镇。  
勃起后的阴茎更加粗大，柱身上盘踞的青筋紧绷，顶端的马眼潺潺的流出透明的体液，朴佑镇骨节分明的大手上下撸动着，他的视线紧紧地钉在林煐岷身上。  
“啊……姐夫……”  
“煐岷……林……煐岷……”  
听到朴佑镇呻吟着喊着自己的名字，林煐岷如大梦初醒般站了起来，膝盖撞倒了画架也来不及扶，林煐岷逃命一样跑了出去。  
背贴在门板上，虽然知道家里每间屋子隔音效果都很好，但林煐岷仍然觉得朴佑镇低沉的呻吟声就在耳边一样清晰，心如擂鼓般跳动，林煐岷逃避似的捂住了耳朵。  
***  
林煐岷觉得自己疯了。  
自从朴佑镇在他面前自慰后，他就开始有意识的躲着朴佑镇。好在朴佑镇在那天之后也不再主动接触林煐岷，所以尽管生活在同一幢房子，除了每日三餐时不可避免的见面，林煐岷再也没有和朴佑镇单独相处过。  
但现在他却站在朴佑镇的书房门口，踌躇不肯敲门。  
婚姻中最让人难以忍受的并非拳脚相加的暴力，或者失了良心的背叛，而是视若无睹的冷暴力。  
冷暴力会消耗你对爱情的期待，会毁掉你的尊严，会让你在沉默中被对方封进棺椁，埋入墓地……  
林煐岷可以感受到妻子正在用冷漠一点点的杀掉他，在真正死去前他向妻子提出了离婚。  
妻子并没有因为离婚这两个字停下佩戴耳饰的手，她对着镜子调整着珍珠耳环的位置，似乎终于满意自己今天的装扮了，她转身给了林煐岷一个无懈可击的笑容，“好啊，离婚协议我签好字放在阿镇书房的保险柜了，你去找他拿就行了。”  
似乎是林煐岷过于震惊的表情愉悦了妻子，她踩着高跟鞋踏着轻快的节奏走到林煐岷身边，抬起头，露出如初见时甜美的笑颜，“阿镇挺喜欢你的，你好好说，他会给你的。别这么害怕啊，煐岷。”  
林煐岷怔怔的盯着门把上华丽复杂的雕纹，似乎这样盯着时间就会静止，他不用去考虑他和妻子破碎的婚姻，也不用去考虑妻弟出格的举动。  
在林煐岷胡思乱想不知多久时，门从里面打开了，朴佑镇穿着一件黑色的丝绸衬衫，领口和袖口点缀着金色丝线，领口敞的很大，林煐岷仗着身高优势一低头就看到了朴佑镇衬衫下小麦色的皮肤，这让他脑海里立刻浮现了在画室曾经看到过的更过分的画面——哪怕过了这么久也记忆犹新的朴佑镇的裸体。  
“姐夫在这里做什么，”朴佑镇看着林煐岷泛红的脸，对方的视线停留在自己领口片刻就飘到了一边，“有事进来说？”  
“不……”林煐岷下意识的拒绝，又想到他要说的事情暂时还不适合在走廊谈，“好。”  
朴佑镇在林煐岷进门口，反手将书房的门反锁，落锁的声音不大，但林煐岷还是敏锐地察觉到了。  
“你做什么！”   
朴佑镇眨眨眼，一脸的无辜，“姐夫有事要说的吧，我怕有人打扰我们锁个门不行么？”  
林煐岷心底一直盘踞着不好的预感，从朴佑镇开门邀请自己后他的心跳就克制不住的加速，直到现在他终于察觉到，自己似乎是走进了朴佑镇的陷阱，而他竟然是心甘情愿的。  
“我和你姐姐的离婚协议给我。”  
书房拉着帘，仅有的光亮是桌上一盏古旧的台灯，朴佑镇的脸色在昏暗的房间里不甚明显，但他踏着漫不经心的步子，一步步逼近林煐岷，每一步都像是踩在林煐岷的心口。  
“姐夫现在的生活都是取悦姐姐才有的，那么姐夫一定很明白，好处和代价向来是对等的，优渥的生活要用不幸的婚姻换取，姐夫觉得自己要拿什么来换自由呢？”  
林煐岷心里很清楚朴佑镇要什么，但他还是非要确定答案，仿佛死要瞑目，“你想要什么？”  
***  
朴佑镇合上电脑，轻轻地站在门前，他的姐夫已经站在门口12分钟37秒了，而他欣赏着电脑里林煐岷的脸竟然再也感觉不到曾经有过的心急。  
林煐岷在花园为姐姐作画时，他心急过；清晨和夜晚，听着姐姐卧房两人的调笑欢爱，他心急过；林煐岷被自己吓跑刻意躲避时，他也心急过。  
但当林煐岷站在他的书房前，哪怕是对方一直没有敲门，他心底始终没有心急，反而是愉悦。被猎人盯上的兔子终于要走入陷阱，哪怕对方小心翼翼，朴佑镇都清楚，林煐岷逃不掉了，姐姐将最好的诱饵送给了自己，如同以往那样。  
“我想要你。”眼前的兔子被看不见的线牵扯，虽然放弃了挣扎，但眼睛里还在闪着光，而自己的话，熄灭了兔子眼底最后的光，“我想要姐夫和我做爱。”  
“你疯了，”林煐岷不由自主的后退一步，撞到了身后的桌子，“我是你姐夫。”  
“你都要和姐姐离婚了，怎么还算我姐夫呢？”朴佑镇将反应不及的林煐岷困在自己和桌子之间，身高差距让他一低头就可以吻上林煐岷的脖颈。  
“我是男的！”林煐岷抗拒的用手推着朴佑镇，但是朴佑镇力气比林煐岷这个常年拿笔的体弱大了不止一点，林煐岷的反抗没有丝毫的作用。  
朴佑镇以难以挣脱的力度单手桎梏着林煐岷的双手，另一只手自然向下隔着牛仔裤抚摸着林煐岷的裆部，“我就是想和身为男性的姐夫做爱啊，有什么问题么？”  
林煐岷不可置信的瞪大了双眼，紧紧抿着唇用力挣扎。朴佑镇倏地松开手，又在林煐岷要逃走的瞬间用脚绊倒了他。林煐岷倒地发出沉闷的响声，听着声响不小的动静，朴佑镇嘶的吸了口气，他走到林煐岷身边蹲下，五指插进林煐岷刚染了没多久的橘色短发中，动作不算温柔的揪着林煐岷的头发微微抬起。  
“逃不掉的哦，姐夫。”  
***  
林煐岷觉得自己摔倒的时候磕到了头，他现在头疼得厉害，意识混沌的躺在办公桌上。朴佑镇正在脱林煐岷的裤子，虽然林煐岷用手阻止，但也只是握住了朴佑镇的手腕，抗拒的力度不值一提。  
朴佑镇看着林煐岷在自己的办公桌上交叠着一双笔直的双腿，不自觉的舔了舔有些发干的唇，红棕色的桌面和林煐岷白皙的皮肤对比来格外的情色。他用手顺着小腿的位置一寸寸的向上摸，掌心干燥的皮肤摩挲着林煐岷大腿内侧娇嫩的一处，林煐岷不适的夹紧双腿，却摆脱不掉朴佑镇游移在他身下的一双手。  
林煐岷的意识逐渐回笼，他缓缓睁开因为疼痛一直紧闭的双眼，额角红肿一片，抬手摸了摸果然起了很大的一个包。下身和桌面接触的部位带着凉意，朴佑镇的手却火热，所到之处带着灼烧的意味。  
“朴佑镇……”林煐岷声音带着一点点哑，“停手……别……”  
朴佑镇凑近林煐岷，目光顺着林煐岷带着祈求的双眼扫视到高挺的鼻梁、圆润的鼻尖以及他想念许久的丰润饱满的唇。  
林煐岷未说完的话被朴佑镇悉数吞吃入腹，他不带怜悯的用锋利的牙啃咬着林煐岷的唇肉，用尖利的虎牙撕扯着最为饱满的下唇，吞噬着唇瓣流出的鲜血。朴佑镇和着鲜血将林煐岷口腔的内部搅得一团糟，捕获了对方躲藏的舌不住的吮吸轻咬。林煐岷从未这么激烈的与人接吻，积蓄的涎水顺着嘴角流淌，弄脏了下巴，仰躺的姿势让他很难吞咽下多余的口水。朴佑镇接吻的时候手掌覆在林煐岷修长的脖颈之上，掌心下是林煐岷的喉结，他可以感受到林煐岷艰难的吞咽，带着恶意的收紧五指，微微用力摁压着林煐岷的喉结。  
林煐岷被这种窒息感逼得产生了呕意，偏偏朴佑镇还不肯放过他，更加用力的亲吻他。求生的本能让他突然大力的推开了朴佑镇压在上方的身体。  
朴佑镇欣赏着林煐岷不住干呕咳嗽的样子，短暂的窒息让他眼底泛红，用力的咳嗽让他涨红了脸，微长的的橘色短发软塌塌的垂在脸侧，衬得皮肤更加白皙，双唇红肿泛着水光，这样的林煐岷透着被好好欺负过的脆弱，更加激起了朴佑镇想要粗暴对待他的欲望。  
朴佑镇将林煐岷摁回桌子上，双手用力扯开了林煐岷的衬衫，扣子崩开落在地板上奏出一串清响，带着支离破碎的意味。单手将衬衫从身后掀起绕到身前捆绑住林煐岷的双手，另一只手探入林煐岷的内裤之中用力的揉捏着林煐岷已经半勃起的阴茎。  
“姐夫也有爽到是不是，喜欢佑镇这样做吗？”  
“不是……”林煐岷痛恨身体对于性的本能反应，同时朴佑镇的粗暴让他心生畏惧，不自然地错开和朴佑镇双眼的对视，“放了我吧……求求你了……”  
“嗯？拜托别人的时候要说什么来着？”朴佑镇轻轻掐了一下林煐岷的囊袋，满意的听到林煐岷带着呻吟意味的闷哼。  
“……请放过我吧。”  
“姐夫不是很会撒娇吗，可爱一点的求我，我可能会考虑一下哦。”  
“请放过……我嘤……”随着朴佑镇对自己下体越来越过分的玩弄，林煐岷来不及思考，只能喘息着用撒娇的语气祈求。  
朴佑镇笑出了声，他想不到林煐岷竟然如此顺从，事到如今还在期待施暴者会放过他，这样的天真，才会被姐姐欺骗，才会被自己拿捏，那如果更过分的欺负他，是不是就能在他满是碎星的明亮双眼里看到恨意呢？  
后穴突然被插入一根手指，不带任何的润滑让进入变得艰难，手指的皮肤和柔嫩的穴肉摩擦推挤着，磨得生疼，林煐岷被突如其来的痛逼出了眼泪，透明的水渍顺着眼角流下，一点点的沾湿了发丝。  
朴佑镇听着林煐岷的痛呼和拒绝，心情大好的又插入了一根手指，两根手指在后穴毫无章法的搅动，干涩的甬道容纳着胡作非为的手指，随着手指的不断抠挖，粉嫩的穴肉被带出，磨得泛红。  
林煐岷头一次被人触碰后面，粗暴的动作让他疼的不住落泪，被捆住的双手无力地抓握着朴佑镇摁在他小腹那只手的手腕，带着哭腔的一直念叨着疼和不要。  
朴佑镇抽出自己手，他望向林煐岷哭的红肿的双眼，并没有看到他所期待的。  
林煐岷的眼睛生的很漂亮，圆圆的葡萄眼，眼角轻微的下垂，显得温柔且无辜，黑白分明的眼睛中分明藏着一片星河，点点碎星光芒让他的双眼看起来充满了幸福和期待。  
朴佑镇最爱就是林煐岷的双眼，从第一次见面他就想让林煐岷的眼中只有自己，可惜林煐岷那时只会用这双眼睛满怀爱意的看着姐姐，哪怕在姐姐抛弃他后，这双眼睛里也没有自己。他不期待林煐岷爱着自己，但就算是恨也好，他希望林煐岷可以记着自己，只看着自己。  
然而现在的林煐岷，还是眼睛里藏着星星的纯洁样子。朴佑镇心底一阵烦躁，他突然讨厌起林煐岷的眼睛。  
朴佑镇把林煐岷拽下了桌子，手臂用力稳住了林煐岷发软的身体，掐着林煐岷的后颈，朴佑镇将林煐岷上半身摁回桌面，用脚分开林煐岷微微打颤的双腿，单手拉开裤链将早已硬挺的阴茎释放，粗大的男根抵住林煐岷红肿的后穴，在林煐岷的惊呼中，硬生生的挤了进去。  
朴佑镇阴茎的尺寸对于没有好好扩张过的甬道来说太过了，干涩紧致的内里被强硬的撑开，虽然只是进入了三分之一不到，但已经让林煐岷难以承受了。后穴撕裂般的疼痛让他更惨烈的哭叫出声，双手不自觉的握紧，修剪整齐的指甲在掌心留下月牙形的印记。  
朴佑镇也不是很好受，后穴挤压着他的阴茎并没有多少快感，林煐岷的哭声也让他心烦意乱，他用手捂住林煐岷的半张脸，将哭声堵住，另一只手贴着两人交合的位置插入一根手指向外拉扯。  
林煐岷更疼了，眼泪不住的流下，沾湿了朴佑镇的手掌，头微微的晃动以示抗拒。  
朴佑镇抽出手指，双手掐住林煐岷纤细的腰肢，更用力的将自己的阴茎整根捅了进去。少了手掌的阻拦，林煐岷的惨叫清晰地传到朴佑镇耳中，这让他心底某处狠狠的抽动了一下，但很快他就忽略掉林煐岷的痛苦，借着后穴被撕裂的伤口流出的血液狠狠地抽插。  
鲜血很好地起到了润滑作用，后穴不再干涩难以运动，柔软潮湿带着暖意的甬道带给朴佑镇阵阵快感。  
但林煐岷就没这么舒服了，朴佑镇每动一下对他都是煎熬，后穴不知有几处伤口，血被朴佑镇的阴茎带出顺着流到了腿根，被填满的胀痛和伤口带来的灼烧一般的痛让他无法思考，只能放肆的哭喊着，仿佛这样可以换来施暴者的怜悯一般。  
泪眼朦胧间他看到桌子上摆着的全家福，照片里有妻子的父母，妻子和自己，还有正在强奸自己的朴佑镇。  
巨大的背德感让林煐岷透不过气，一直被冲撞着，胯骨顶在桌沿硌得生疼，但都抵不上后穴被强行侵犯的痛。  
仿佛受刑一般的性爱在朴佑镇无意戳中肠壁某个凸起时变了味道，林煐岷克制不住一声甜腻的呻吟让朴佑镇停下了毫无技巧可言的抽插，他试探的抽插剐蹭着同一个位置，前列腺被不断触碰的快感让林煐岷的哭腔变了调，腰也不由自主的下塌，屁股向上顶起。  
朴佑镇用手揉捏着林煐岷圆润娇翘的臀瓣，开始变着花样的戳弄后穴的敏感点，很快后穴开始不自觉的收紧吸附着朴佑镇的肉刃，爽得朴佑镇有些头皮发麻。  
“姐夫，你好会吸。”  
“姐夫你叫得真好听。”  
“听到姐夫这个称呼，你怎么夹得更紧了，看来姐夫很享受和妻弟做爱是不是？”  
林煐岷被朴佑镇近在耳边的骚话逼得直摇头，但是嘴上却因为对方一刻不停的抽插说不出半句反驳，只有甜腻的呻吟不绝于耳。  
朴佑镇有预感自己快高潮的时候用手扳过林煐岷的头和他接吻，交换唾液的同时加快了抽插的速度，林煐岷被突然加速的肏干整得喘不上气，只能呜咽着被迫到达了高潮，在他射精后，朴佑镇也射在了林煐岷体内，感受到对方一股股精液流入体内，林煐岷这才认识到，自己是真的完全被玷污了。  
看着林煐岷失去神采的双眼，朴佑镇莫名的心头一跳。  
“林煐岷，你是我的了。”  
听着朴佑镇仿佛宣示主权的话，林煐岷闭上眼睛，任由眼泪不断的流下。对于他来说，自由已经遥不可及了。


End file.
